High School Isn't Easy
by Pricat
Summary: High school isn't easy especially if you're an ogre. But with friends anything is possible, even taking on jocks and surviving freshman year.....
1. First Day and a Challenge

High School isn't Easy

_A/N I was watching Shrek 3 and the Worchester part gave me some ideas especially Shrek's comment about his palms being sweaty because it's a high school. It made me imagine what it was like for him as well as Snowgre when they were in high school. Snowgre is Shrek's cousin. But somebody they didn't expect becomes their friend._

It was six in the morning and Shrek got up.

He lived in a cave he'd found in the forest near a village called Duloc.

He was fifteen years old.

He was starting at a new high school in Far, Far Away because he'd been kicked out of the one in Duloc because the faculty and students didn't accept him.

He was very smart for an ogre teen.

He felt sick as he ate breakfast.

He then got dressed in a white tunic with a brown alligator vest and belt, tartan trousers and brown shoes.

There was worry in his hazel eyes at this.

"_I hope I can fit in at this school._

_Maybe….. other kids would accept me." _He thought leaving.

"Oh man the first day is such a drag!" Snowgre complained as he arrived at Far, Far Away High.

He was an ogre and fifteen.

He had snow white fur, artic blue skin, slender and had emerald green eyes.

He was Shrek's cousin.

He saw other kids look at him as they entered the school building.

"_Might as well get this over with."_ he thought with his back pack over his shoulder.

"Check iy out!

An ogre kid.

Maybe this year won't be so boring after all." some kids said as he put stuff in his locker.

He then saw some girls giggle at him as they went to class.

"Wow that's odd.

Normally girls don't talk to me and jocks beat me up.

Something's going on.

Maybe it's a prank." he told himself as he walked to class but saw a jock block his way.

It was the jousting team captain.

"You think you're the ladies man huh freak?

You're nothing but a joke.

Why bother coming here?" he said beating him but heard somebody shout.

Snowgre gasped.

"_W-What's he doing here?_

_I thought he was in Duloc High."_ he thought as an ogre kid punched him in the face.

"Great!

Another ogre freak.

Go terrorize a village losers." the jock replied kicking Shrek in the chest.

Snowgre growled at that as he bent down beside his cousin.

"It's okay Snowg, he didn't mean it." Shrek said nearly crying.

"No it's not right.

I'll take care of him, I promise." Snowgre replied as the jock blocked his way again.

"If you think you're so tough, meet me at the jousting field later.

We'll settle things there.

Unless you're chicken?" he told him.

"I'll be there loser.

You can count on it." Snowgre replied defiant.

Shrek looked nervous seeing Snowgre fired up.

"Umm.... h-hi." a voice said as they turned around.

The voice belonged to a boy with brown hair, green eyes like Snowgre's and slender.

He wore an odd jersey.

It was brown with three golden lions on the back.

"Who're you?

Are you new too?

I'm Snowgre.

This is my cousin Shrek.

It's sort of our first day." Snowgre told him.

"It's my first day here too.

I transferred from a far off school called Worchester Academy.

That jock reminded me..... of somebody who used to pick on me a lot.

Meet me in the lunch room.

I wanna help." the boy told them.

"Sure!

We'll be there." Snowgre replied as they went to class.

Both Shrek and Snowgre wondered who that kid was but couldn't wait to find out more....


	2. Fired Up

High School Isn't Easy

Snowgre's stomach rumbled after leaving English class.

It was lunch time anywats.

He loved English.

They'd been studying Shakespeare.

Shrek was curious as they entered the lunch room.

He saw that kid from earlier call to them.

"Come on let's go." He said to Shrek as they walked with trays to the table.

Cheerleaders got excited as Snowgre passed their table.

Shrek sighed at that.

"_Nobody ever wants to talk to me like that." _He thought as they sat down at the table..

"Hey it's you again.

You're pretty mysterious to us." Snowgre said to the brown haired kid as they sat down.

"Yeah you guys are too.

But I'd….. like to get to know you…. Maybe be friends?" he said nervous.

"That sounds gret.

We're actually touched.

No human kid ever wants to be our friend." Shrek told him softly looking sad.

"Hey I understand.

In Worchester nobody wanted to be my friend either.

They laughed at me and made me feel small.

But coming here makes me feel better." He told them.

"But who're you?

You know our names." Snowgre said eating pasta with chop sticks.

"Okay I'll bite!

The name's Artie, Artie Pendragon.

I found out information about that brute from earlier." He answered.

"You did?

What is it?" Snowgre asked excitedly.

Artie laughed at that.

"His name is Naki.

His father is a knight and is on missions all the time.

He's the most popular kid in school but some kids are afraid of him.

He plans to make you look like a fool by jousting you in battle on horse back.

It worries me." Artie explained to them..

"I think it'll be a piece of cake." Snowgre said drinking Dr Pepper.

"Have you ever jousted or seen a match?

It's very rough." Artie asked him.

"Yeah I have jousted before.

That's how I know I can beat Naki." Snowgre replied as Shrek ate homous with crackers.

Inside he was shaking and worried for Snowgre.

"_I know Snowg van handle it but still...._

_Naki seems tough and nasty."_ he thought as he drank milk.

Artie saw fear in his hazel eyes.

He then walked back to class with them.

Naki cackled as the final bell rang.

He was on the jousting field training using a nerd as his target.

"You think that ogre kid will show?" one of his team mateas asked him.

"Of course he will.

You saw how fired up he was eariler.

Oh well it'll be fun to crush a little freshman freak into snow dust." he said as the entire student body was in the bleachers and stands.

Artie saw Snowgre in light blue armour holding a lance in his left hand and a shield in his right.

"Wow Snowg you look so ready.

Cool too.

Beat his butt for all those Naki makes fun of and rejects at this school.

We're all behind you." Artie said seeing Snowgre get on a horse.

"Don't worry I won't let ya guys down!" he replied laughing as his horse galloped onto the field.

Artie saw Shrek hiding underr the bleachers.

"You okay?

Don't you wanna see Snowgre beat Naki's butt?" he asked softly.

Shrek nodded as he saw him beside him.

"I-I.... don't think I can do it, be with all those kids out there.

They hate me because of Snowgre and when Naki loses, they're gonna beat me up, take my stuff and make me miserable.

They won't do it to Snowg because of this." Shrek replied sadly.

Artie then went into the stands.

"Come on Snowg.

You can do this!" he yelled as Snowgre knocked Naki off his horse.

Most of the kids including the cheer leaders were cheering for Snowgre.

"Lucky shot loser.

You won't get to again." Naki yelled but Snowgre was no match for him.

Naki growled as the match was over but he heard the popular kids tell the referee something.

"Naki is the winner of this match." he announced.

Artie was angry at that as Snowgre got off his horse and ran off campus in armour.

"_Wow he's mad._

_I can't blame him._

_Naki cheats and gets away with it._

_It's just not fair!"_ he thought as he and Shrek caught up with him.

"Snowgre that was a great match.

You kicked his butt." Shrek said but Snowgre punched him.

"W-What did I do?" he asked rubbing his cheek as a bad bruise appeared.

"If you hadn't butted in, this wouldn't have happened!

You're such a loser!

I can't believe we're related.

No wonder why you were kicked out of your home at seven years old." Snowgre yelled running off.

Artie was shocked but surprised at that.

He saw tears fall from Shrek's hazel eyes.

"Shrek wait!" he said as his ogre friend ran off into the forest.

He then saw a tree house and climbed into it.

It had been built by him and Snowgre.

He curled up into a ball as he pulled something out of his vest.

It was a framed photo of him and his parents.

Snowgre's words echoed in his head.

"You mind if I join you?" Artie said climbing into the tree house.

Shrek didn't reply.....

Artie waited for him to calm down before talking......


	3. Confiding in a Friend

High School Isn't Easy

Artie saw his ogre friend life his head.

There were red rims around his hazel eyes.

"A-Artie does Snowgre hate me?" he asked softly.

Artie was shocked.

"I don't think so.

He's just mad about what happened at the jousting field.

He gave his all but Naki rigged the match." He replied.

"I-I guess but I have this feeling our relationship as cousins will change because of today.

I know why.

It's because I'm a loser of an ogre.

I try so hard but I can never be confident.

Maybe I should just stay in the dark and be all alone.

It's what normal ogres do." He told him sobbing.

"_Poor kid._

_He's so sad, alone like I was at Worchester._

_Snowgre shouldn't have been so harsh to him._

_Maybe I can help him." _He thought looking around the tree house.

There were drawings, toys, books and other things there.

Artie held up a shield with a dragon on it.

"All this stuff is amazing.

Snowgre and you are close, are you not?

Being cousins and all that jazz." He said to the ogre teen.

"Y-Yeah we were as kids.

We used to play at being knights.

Nothing ever brought us out of here…. Except for our parents.

But Snowgre's changed since then." Shrek replied seeing the shield and smiling sadly.

"What do you mean?" Artie asked him.

"He never smiles or talks to me a lot.

He also hides things from me and he used to tell me everything.

I think we're not the same anymore.

It hurts." Shrek explained sadly looking away.

He was looking a ta framed picture of him and Snowgre as kids.

Tears came to his hazel eyes.

He then felt Artie's arms around him in a hug.

"It's okay.

Go ahead and let it out." he whispered to him stroking his trumpet shaped ear.

"I-I wish I could change, that I could come out of my shell but I can't.

No matter how hard I try.

Snowgre will never want me around him again!" he vented through tears.

"_It'll be okay Shrek._

_Snowgre may be a jerk but maybe he's hiding too in his heart._

_Afraid to show who he is, how he feels._

_I bet he doesn't hate you if you were close as kids._

_Nobody could change like that, could they?"_ Artie thought sadly.

Snowgre felt angry and depressed.

It was to do with the jousting match and Naki.

But it was something more.

Shrek's face entered the teen's mind.

Snowgre's heart twisted in agony at that.

He remembered how he'd been towards his cousin eariler.

"_I shouldn't have done that to him._

_He was just trying to help._

_But I'm alwats like that._

_I've always been angry at him since I became a teenager._

_I don't know why._

_Maybe I should...._

_No, No way!"_ he thought walking back to his apartment in Far, Far Away.

A hour later he had his homework done.

He still felt low, depressed as the events from eariler kept replaying in his mind.

But then he saw something in his bag.

It was a letter.

"I.... wonder who it's from?" he asked himself opening it.

_Dear Snowgre_

_I know you're angry after what Naki did on the jousting field._

_I know you feel bitter towards me but why? What did I do to you?_

_You've changed._

_You're not the same Snowgre I know, the Snowgre who loved playing knights with me, stealing berries and having fun when we were six._

_I wish things were like that, like in those days._

_I understand if you don't want to talk to me or when we're in school._

_I'm sorry I'm not like the other cousins in our family._

_Shrek_

Snowgre felt strange feelings stir in his heart re reading it.

Tears fell from his emerald eyes at the words his cousin had written.

Artie sighed in his room in the castle.

He was thinking about today.

He couldn't get what Shrek had said out of his head.

"_I hope Snowg comes around and talks to him._

_He was so upset eariler in the tree house._

_Maybe tomorrow he'll feel better._

_Maybe things will be better, I hope."_ he thought as his eyes closed.

Snowgre couldn't sleep that night.

He kept having flash backs.

Shrek was outside his cave home star gazing and lying by a fire he'd made outside.

It was something that made him feel better when he was sad or felt like it.

"I wish Snowgre would be like he used to.

We always had fun but now he's changed into.... somebody I don't know." he said to the night sky sadly as his eyes grew heavy and fell asleep.....


	4. Please Forgive Me

High School Isn't Easy

Artie sighed walking into Far, Far Away High.

He hoped Shrek was feeling better than yesterday.

He found Snowgre in the lunch room sitting with some cheer leaders at a table.

"Who was that other ogre kid who was with you yesterday?

He was kind of a loser.

Are you guys related?" one of them said.

"We're not related.

His name is Shrek.

I only hang with him so no jocks kick his butt.

He's not very confident." Snowgre told them.

"_I can't believe he just did that!_

_He disowned his own cousin._

_I hope he realises his mistake." _He thought leaving the area.

He went into home room waiting for Shrek.

But he never showed up.

"_Maybe he's late or something._

_He was depressed yesterday._

_Maybe what he said was true." _He thought in Math class.

At lunch he watched as Naki teased Snowgre, making him feel small.

"He deserves this even though I should stop him.

Now he knows how Shrek feels around him." He muttered as he left.

He had a few hours until his next class which was English.

He then went to his friend's cave home.

"You okay?" Artie asked as they sat outside.

Shrek nodded as they sat there for a moment.

He then saw a letter beside him with some dried tears on it.

He began to read it.

_Dear cousin_

_I changed a little, okay?_

_It's part of growing up._

_You should just stay in Duloc High._

_That's where you belong._

_You're weak, not a proper ogre like I will be._

_You will never change._

_That's why I'm disowning you as family._

_Snowgre_

It read.

It made Artie's blood boil reading that.

"Shrek..... you okay?" he asked softly.

"No.

I knew it, he does hate me.

Just like everybody else does just because I'm alive." he said, tears falling from his eyes.

It hurt Artie to see him like this.

He watched as his ogre friend took off.

Artie then left.

He growled seeing Snowgre with more popular kids around him.

"I'll talk to him after class." he thought.

Snowgre was surprised as Artie stopped him.

"W-What do you want?" he asked scared.

"I know what you're doing.

It's a game to you.

But it's not to Shrek.

You really hurt him especially with disowning him.

So he's not like other ogres?

I'd rather be his friend than to a jerk like you!

You're never around when he wants you." he told him leaving.

Snowgre sighed.

He had a feeling something was wrong.

He then went to the tree house where he and Shrek had spent countless hours as kids.

But his cousin wasn't there.

He was getting scared.

"W-Where are you?

This isn't..... funny!

Please!" he roared as thundrer began to crash.

Artie found Shrek in an alley way in Far, Far Away.

He looked very scared and alone.

"It'll be okay.

I talked to Snowgre.

Let's go to my place." he said taking the ogre teen's hand as they walked through the streets coming to the castle.

"Y-You live here?

Are you royal or something?" Shrek said softly.

Artie blushed.

"Yes I am.

But none of the other kids can know, okay?

If they knew, they wouldn't treat me the same as they do now.

They'd think I'm all stuck up but I'm not." Artie explained to him going inside.

"Don't worry Artie I won't tell." Shrek said falling asleep on the floor by the warm fire.

"So he doesn't want anybody to know eh?" Naki said leaving the castle.

Snowgre had fallen asleep in the tree house.

He hoped Shrek would forgive him when he found him.

The next morning Snowgre found him with Artie at school.

"What do you want?

I'm not letting you near him." Artie said coldly.

Snowgre's furry trumpet shaped ears drooped hearing that.

"i-i wanted to say I'm sorry okay?

I never meant to hurt you Shrek.

It's just I liked being popular and I forgot those who mattered to me.

Forgive me?" he told them sadly.

He then felt Shrek hug him.

"I forgive ya." he replied.

"Just don't do it again!" Artie told him breaking the hug.

"I won't, I promise." Snowgre replied to them.

But then there was a look of fear in Artie's eyes seeing the notice board.....


	5. A Shy One Stands Tall

High School Isn't Easy

"What's wrong Artie?" Shrek asked him.

"Somebody put up pictures of where I live.

Was it?

I should've known!" the young prince said as he ran to the locker room where Naki was.

"How dare you and your little friends come here?

Especially after how Snowgre lost." The jousting captain sneered.

"He didn't lose.

You cheated.

You think you're all that but you're not.

You're just a loser!" Artie answered as Shrek punched Naki in the face giving him a black eye.

"_I can't believe Shrek did that!_

_He's amazing for somebody who's shy and quiet._

_I hope he won't get hurt."_ Snowgre thought seeing Naki about to punch but teachers were around.

"I'll see you later loser.

Then we can finish our little chat." Naki told Shrek walking off.

Snowgre saw Shrek visbly shaking as they walked to class but saw some nerds approach him in class.

"Y-You were smazing.

The way you stood up to Naki.

He's a bully and mean guy.

We should know.

We're reserves on the team but Naki treats us like gutter trash.

I'm Saka." the nerd told Shrek.

"T-Thanks.

Naki's a creep and somebody should stop him before he hurts somebody.

He nearly hurt Snowgre.

I-I don't understand." Shrek replied.

"I do.

Is this the right room?" a voice said as Shrek turned around.

A girl with red hair and a braid that ran down her back, wore a blue dress, black boots and had aqua blue eyes.

"W-Who're you?" Shrek said blushing at her.

"I'm Fiona.

I'm only here for today.

My other friends are in the lecture hall.

Who're you?

You seem so sweet for an ogre.

And your eyes.....

There's warmth in them unlike any ogre's I've seen." she told him smiling.

"I'm..... Shrek.

This is my cousin Snowgre and my friend Artie.

What were you saying.... about Naki?

We're curious to hear." Shrek told her.

"He used to be a nobody like the nerds here, a very quiet kid.

That is until his father made him join the jousting team.

It made him arrogant and mean.

He let being popular go to his head and has been a jerk ever since.

He needs somebody to take him down a peg or two." Fiona explained to him.

"_Wow I can't believe Naki used to be like me._

_Will I become like that too if I fight him?_

_I'll have to find out like everybody else here._

_Also Fiona...... she seems nice._

_She's the first girl who's ever spoken to me and not ran away."_ Shrek thought while in class.

Artie saw Shrek blush as Fiona joined them at lunch.

"What's up with Shrek?

He looks nervous." she said.

"He's taking on Naki later in a fight." Snowgre told her.

They saw her eyes go wide with awe hearing that.

"Wow..... that's...... really brave of you.

I've..... never known somebody like you.

You're an ogre of many surprises." she said touching his hand.

"Guys..... I'm scared.

I-I don't think I can fight him.

It's eating me up inside, the worry.

I'm not strong inside like you and Artie." Shrek replied looking away.

"I know you're scared but I know you can do it.

I believe in you." Fiona told him.

Shrek was amazed by those words.

"T-Thank you Fiona.

Nobody ever believed in me before today." he whispered.

Artie and Snowgre were tense as they were outside the doors of the building.

They'd been hiding it for Shrek's sake but couldn't hold it in much longer.

"Hurry!

They're starting!" they heard a kid say and rushed to where the Gym hall was.

Most of the entire student body was there.

"_This..... is bad, very bad._

_I hope Shrek's okay down there."_ Snowgre thought as they saw Naki approach.

"Anything to say loser?

I can't wait to make you a fool." Naki said unsheathing his sword as Shrek did the same.

Artie gasped at this.

"Artie it's okay.

It's like when we used to sword fight as kids.

He can handle it." Snowgre replied as they watched the battle.

Shrek was getting more confident with every swing of the sword.

"_I won't let anybody down especially you Fiona._

_Your belief in me won't go to waste."_ he thought as some unknown strength came from somewhere.

Suddenly he shattered Naki's sword beating him.

The crowds cheered especially the nerds.

Artie and Snowgre hugged each other in the stand.

Fiona laughed at that.

"He was amazing!" she said smiling.

Shrek looked up seeing her smile.

It made him feel powerful.

Naki growled walking away but Snowgre was worruied.

He had a feeling Naki would pull something.

Later Shrek didn't appear from the locker room.

Artie was worried along with Snowgre.

They then heard Fiona yell for help......


	6. Three Little Words

High School Isn't Easy

They found her in the Boy's locker room.

She was talking to Shrek.

He was lying on the floor badly hurt and moaning in pain.

It hurt Snowgre to see his cousin in this much agony.

"How dare he lay a hand on him!

I'll kick his butt!" he roared as he saw Artie restrain him.

"You can get him later.

Right now Shrek needs us.

We've got to get him medical attention." Artie said as Snowgre calmed down.

"You're right.

I can ease the pain." Snowgre told him as ice shot from his hands.

Artie was shocked.

"How can you do that?

It's amazing!" he asked.

"I can do it like other ogres can use fire like Shrek can but he's scared to.

Right now let's get him to the infirmary." Snowgre answered as they helped Shrek up gently.

"It'll be okay.

Just hold on, okay?

I won't let you go!" Snowgre said determined as they arrived at the infirmary.

They saw their friend in a bed.

His eyes opened.

"S-Sorry that I-I'm nothing but a coward.

You shouldn't have bothered." He said softly.

"No you're not a coward.

You're braver than you think.

You were the only one who stood up to Naki and beat him.

Through that, you liberated the nerds, geeks and others like us from misery.

You're a hero.

You shouldn't oput yourself down." Artie told him.

A smile crossed his face at that.

Snowgre saw Fiona outside.

"Come on.

We'd better leave them alone." He said to Artie as they left the room.

Fiona then came in.

"Hey you scared me back there.

Don't do it again!" she told him as she put a bracelet on him.

"..... Thanks Fiona.

You were in my head while fighting Naki.

Maybe that's why I was so strong.

I wish I could be like that all the time." he replied to her.

"You are so amazing, you don't realise it.

You need to believe in yourself.

Only I'm gonna miss you.

You see I was only here for the day but I seemed to fall in love with you and have to go back to my school." she said to her.

"You love me?

Nobody's ever said that." he told her.

"I do.

I will never forget you.

I have a feeling we will meet again." she told him touching his hand.

"Rest now okay?

I'll be back sometime, okay?

I love you." she said as she saw his eyes close.

Snow watched as Fiona joined her and her other princess friends.

"Where were you all afternoon?

I thought you wanted to hang out in the kingdom before we go back." Snow told her.

"I-I was somewhere else, okay?" she replied to her.

"_She was with those boys she met eariler._

_I've a feeling she likes that ogre boy, the one who beat Naki._

_I can see it in her eyes."_ Snow thought as they walked into the carriage that took them back to their school.

Snowgre was at Farbuck's with Artie.

He was feeling depressed after eariler.

Artie didn't blame him.

Shrek was back in his cave home in bed.

He wondered what had happened when Fiona was in there with Shrek.

"I don't know.

He was asleep after she left.

Maybe I'll ask." he told Artie as they sipped lattes.

Fiona was at Shrek's place in the middle of the night.

She couldn't sleep.

"What're you doing here?

It's midnight." Artie asked her.

"I couldn't sleep after eariler." she answered him.

He understood as he saw her leave.

He had a feeling something was going on.....


	7. Something More part 1

High School Isn't Easy

Fiona sighed as she was in her dorm room.

It was the middle of the night and she was in her ogre form.

She missed Far, Far Away.

But she heard somebody grunt as he climbed up the side of the building.

"Open the window!" a voice said as she opened it slowly and then backed away so the person could get in.

She was stunned.

"S-Shrek what're you doing here?

You could get me in trouble!" she said to him.

But he wasn't listening to her.

He was locked in her blue eyes.

_"No way!_

_Fiona's.... an ogre._

_Cool1_

_Maybe we were meant to be."_ he thought as he was distracted by a soft growl.

"Oh yeah I forgot!

I brought you something.

I figured you were sort of lonely so I brought you a pet." Shrek told her as a black puppy jumped on her , licking her green skinned face.

"He's cute!

T-Thank you Shrek.

But why do this for me?

Won't your parents be angry?" she said to him.

She saw tensness in his eyes but stopped.

"I prefer not to talk about them if that's okay." he said to her.

"It's okay Shrek...... My parents don't like me.

My father..... is ashamed because I'm a monster." she told him sobbing.

It hurt her to see her like this.

"Ssh...... it'll be okay.

I think I'll stay here tonight." he whispered with his arms around her.

Snow growled in anger when Rapunzel told her.

"_What is it about that ogre guy she likes?_

_I'm the one she likes, not him!_

_But she barely knows I have feelings for her._

_I'm just her friend."_ the ebony haired princess thought sadly as she was in her dorm room alone.

Fiona smiled looking into Shrek's hazel eyes.

"So are you an ogre all the time or just now?

I'm sorry if I'm being rude.

I'm just curious." he asked blushing.

"No just at night.

I used to be normal until this witch cast a spell on me that makes me human during day but a hideous beast at night.

Back home I have no friends, not even when I was a child.

Everybody was afraid of me." she explained.

"I don't think you're hideous at all.

You're cute.

Besides I know one boy who'd like you as you are now." he told her, his face going red.

Fiona laughed at that.

"What about you?

Are Snowgre and Artie your friends?

You seem happy around them." she asked him gently as they sat on the bed holding hands.

"Snowgre's actually my cousin.

He talks to me a lot, tried to teach me snow boarding, stuff like that.

Artie became our friend recently.

He can see inside us unlike the drones at school." he explained.

Snow growled angrily at that watching it in her mirror.

A faerie girl had put the spell on it so she could see what her friends were doing.

Cinderella and Aurora saw the anger in Snow's eyes.

"I don't like where this is going....." Doris said but Rapunzel shot her a look.

"Go ahead Snow, tell on him." she prompted.

But Snow could see how happy her girl friend was with that ogre boy.

She was having second thoughts about this......

But they noticed Rapunzel had left the room.

"I wonder where she went?" Doris asked her.

Snow had a feeling where Rapunzel had went.

Fiona smiled as she and Shrek slept in the same bed.

He was wearing a night shirt and his boxers.

"I've.... never really had a boy friend before.

Other boys stayed away from me because of my curse.

Promise you won't tell?" she said softly.

"I won't." Shrek whispered as they were asleep with their arms around each other.

But Fiona was unaware of what Rapunzel was up to......


	8. Something More part 2

High School Isn't Easy

A/N Just so nobody gets any ideas, they were just asleep in bed together in a cute way. Nothing gross happened.

It was the crack of dawn as Fiona woke up.

Shrek was already up and dressed.

She smiled at him.

"Good morning star shine.

I see you're human." He said as she was in her night dress.

"Yeah I am.

I hope nobody found out you're here." She told him.

But then they heard alarms.

"_No not the intruder alarms!_

_Who would know Shrek's here but me?_

_I hope he can get out of here before the guards show up." _She thought.

"What's wrong?

What do those alarms mean?" Shrek asked her.

"They're intruder alarms.

Go now before the guards come!" she told him.

He nodded as he went out her door.

The guards were already there.

"Halt!" they ordered but he kicked their butts through wrestling.

The other students were amazed especially Fiona.

"_Go now while you have a chance._

_You're amazing!_

_I'll be with you some day, I know it." _She thought seeing him leave.

Snow saw Rapunzel smirlk as Fiona looked sad.

"I guess she's yours again." She said coyly.

Snow gasped.

"She told on Fiona.

How could she?

I…. Thought we were friends." She thought.

Rapunzel smiled seeing Fiona like this, sad and unhappy.

"_Now to take it one step further and make her the outcast she was meant to be!"_ she thought as she opened her mouth.

"Fiona let that ogre boy into the building.

They were inseparable in Far, Far Away.

It makes perfect sense.

She's also hiding something else from us, aren't you Fiona?" she told the entire student body.

Fiona looked nervous at that.

"_She wouldn't dare tell Fiona's secret, that's she's an ogre at night."_ Snow thought as Rapunzel showed them the footage of Fiona transforming into an ogre at night.

Fiona then heard the student body begin to jeer at her.

"Ogre freak!

Liar!

Go back to your own kind!" they said as Fiona ran off.

Snow saw Rapunzel laugh at that.

"You poser!

We trusted you and you betrayed us!" Snow said sucker punching her as she went to find Fiona.

Doris, Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty followed her.

Meanwhile in Far, Far Away Artie and Snowgre noticed Shrek was quiet and falling asleep in class.

"_Why is he like this today?_

_He's never like this._

_Where was he last night?_

_Why do I have a feeling it was to do with Fiona?"_ Snowgre thought as they walked to the lunch room.

"Where were you last night?

We came to see you and you weren't there.

You need to explain." Snowgre told him.

Shrek sighed.

"I was at Fiona's school, okay?

I spent the night with her and nearly escaped getting in trouble, okay?" Shrek answered cranky.

Snowgre was surprised by that.

Artie smiled.

"Did you?" he asked.

"No I didn't.

I'm not that kind of guy.

I think I'm gonna try out for the wrestling team." Shrek said drinking coffee.

Snowgre spat out Pepsi laughing but Artie was shocked.

"I'll be fine after what I did this morning by taking down some guards." he told him.

Snowgre was worried but impressed.

He wondered what it was about Fiona his cousin liked......

"Fi-Fi please come out!

It's just me, Doris, Cindi and Sleeping Beauty.

We wanna talk, please?" Snow said banging on the door.

"No way am I coming out!

How can I trust you guys after what Rapunzel did?" Fiona replied from behind the door.

"Come on guys we'll leave her for a while." Snow whispered as they left.

They went to the cafetaria.

But Snow was sad, on the verge of tears.

Rapunzel gave them cold looks as she passed them.

Doris knew how Snow felt for Fiona.

But Fiona had snuck out of her room and left.

"Nobody'll notice anyway since they hate me.

I'm going to find Shrek.

He's the only one who truly cares about me." she thought as she was on the ground after climbing down the side of the building using a grappling hook.

Snow and the others saw the door to her room open with the window open and her curtains fluttering in the breeze.

"_Oh no!_

_She didn't run away, did she?_

_She must've because she's not here._

_Why do I have a feeling she went to that ogre boy?"_ Snow thought as they were about to tell somebody but she stopped them.

"It'll be okay.

She'll come back when she's ready.

For now, let's keep it to ourselves.

Don't let Rapunzel kow." Snow said as her friends understood.

Fiona smiled seeing Shrek's cave home.

She knew he'd be happy to see her.....


	9. When Words Fail

High School Isn't Easy

"What're you doing here?" Shrek asked her inside.

"I ran away from school.

They treated me like a freak.

I can't stay there anymore." She answered him.

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

"A mean girl told everybody my secret, now they hate me.

You're the only one I can trust." She told him.

Shrek sighed.

"_What am I going to do?_

_If they find her here, I'm toast!" _he thought.

"You can stay but just until I figure out what to do next, okay?" he told her.

"Thank you.

I knew you'd understand." Fiona replied hugging him.

He blushed as Snowgre walked in.

"Who's that?" he asked him.

"F-Fiona.

You can't tell anybody she's here." He replied.

"Give me one good reason not to!

She's changing you into somebody I don't know." Snowgre told him.

Fiona watched as he stormed off.

"It's okay Shrek.

Not everybody will understand.

Ever since we met, I've had dreams about the future of us." She told him.

He looked at her like she'd grown an extra head.

But Rapunzel had found out Fiona was missing as well as King Harold and Queen Lillian, Fiona's parents.

"Why would she run off?

It's not like her." Lillian asked.

"Probably after some boy.

Lillian I don't school is helping her.

She hasn't made a single friend and all she does is stay in her room." Harold told her.

Snow hated hearing Harold.

She'd heard him talk to Lillian about Fiona many times.

It made her angry that Fiona's own father put her down like that.

Artie noticed Shrek was in a better mood as they were in the village earing ice cream and having a belching contest.

"Where's Snowg?

He normally has Baked Alaska.

I miss his song about it." Artie said.

"Umm Artie….. I think he might be sick." Shrek said but felt snow hit his face.

"Actually that's not true.

His girl friend is in the cave with him." He said taking the Baked Alaska to the other table sitting by himself.

Artie and Fiona saw sadness in Shrek's eyes.

"It's…. okay guys.

He's always bitter and jealous.

I'll be okay." He said eating an apple pie with a hot fudge sundae.

Fiona was eating it too.

She was enjoying their company.

But she was worried.

"_I wonder if anybody knows I'm gone?_

_They probably do and are searching for me."_ she thought as she ate.

Artie then saw Snowgre gasp as Fiona's parents showed up.

"Who're they?" Shrek whispered as they hid under the table.

"My parents.

Somebody must've told them I left!" Fiona answered him as her parents left the area.

"Is the coast clear yet?" Shrek asked Artie.

"Yeah it's okay.

What're you gonna do man?

You should've heard what her Dad said." he told his friend.

"Shrek you okay?

You look pale." Fiona said.

"I'm fine.

Worried but fine." he told her as they went back to his cave.

Fiona noticed sadnes in his hazel etes as he lay in bed.

"_What am I going to do?_

_I love her but her parents want her back._

_If they find out she's been with me, I'm toast._

_What should I do?_

_Does Love mess everybody up who falls for it?"_ he thought as he looked at her.

He sighed as he reached a decision but then he heard knocking on his door.

He saw Fiona's parents outside.

"_Oh boy._

_I'm slayed."_ he thought as the door opened.

"Where is she?" Harold demanded angrily.

Lillian saw the fear in the ogre boy's eyes.

"P-Please I haven't hurt her.

She ran away.

I-I tried to send her back but she wouldn't go.

This is my fault.

Punish me but don't hurt her." Shrek told them.

"Dad stop!" Fiona said as she saw her parents freeze.

She sighed at that.

"He's telling the truth.

I'm in love with him, okay?

School was misery.

If you were me, you'd run away too." she told Lillian.

Her mother understood.

"You're coming with us young lady!" Harold yelled taking her out of the cave.

She took a lingering look at Shrek before leaving.

"_I'll come back to you._

_I promise._

_Nothing can keep us apart."_ she thought as they left.

He started breaking down, sobbing after they left.

Snowgre was scared.

He'd never seen him this sad before.

He didn't know what to do to make him feel better.

Meanwhile Fiona was packing her bags.

She was being sent away.......


	10. From Bad to Worse

High School Isn't Easy

Snowgre and Artie noticed some changes in Shrek after Fiona had left.

He was more reluctant to open up.

He didn't want to to be with other kids.

He just was silent.

Without Fiona, he felt alone.

A tear fell from his hazel eyes.

"_Poor Shrek._

_There has to be a way to help him._

_He wasn't happy when Fiona was taken away from him._

_I don't blame him._

_She loved him._

_I can tell." _Artie thought as he watched Shrek in Cookery class.

He seemed at peace in there.

Snowgre knew his cousin hadn't been the same.

He had tried to get him to laugh again but nothing.

Not even his Baked Alaska song helped.

"I wish Fiona and him could be together in secret like Romeo and Juilet.

But we don't know where she went." HE TOLD Artie sadly.

Artie liked his idea and had another one.

Shrek zoned out in Study Hall after hearing Fiona's voice in his head.

_He was in a room of a tower._

_"What's going on?_

_Fiona?_

_Are you here?" he asked himself._

_".... Yes I'm here._

_S-Shrek you came here into my dream._

_I miss you._

_Mom said this was Dad's idea." she said to him._

_"What do you mean?" Shrek asked her._

_"He.... locked me in here, in a tower._

_He said..... this is my destiny, to wait for my prince._

_The one who will break my curse." she told him._

_He then heard an ear splitting roar._

_"What.... was that?" he asked her._

_Suddenly the room began to fade......._

He woke up startled.

"You okay?

You must've had a bad dream." Artie said.

Shrek didn't answer.

"_It must've been about Fiona._

_I'm sure of it."_ Snowgre thought as he saw sadness on his cousin's face.

Shrek then took off.

Artie wondered what was going on......

Fiona sighed as she lay on her bed.

She hated being in the tower her parents had locked her away in.

"_Please Shrek hear me!_

_I know you can."_ she thought, tears running down her face as she began to remember what happened after she'd left Shrek's house......

_Harold was furious as he watched Fiona with them in the throne room._

_"There's only one thing for it._

_We..... have to send you away." he said._

_"Where?_

_To another school?" Fiona asked him._

_"N-No.... away from us to a tower._

_It's our fault, not yours._

_You'll wait there until your prince comes and breaks your curse!" he told her._

_Fiona ran off upset._

_Lillian went after her._

_She found her in the library._

_".... Fiona we need to talk._

_I know you're upset._

_Your father just wants to protect you._

_He wants you to find love like I did." _she said......

Fiona didn't understand what her mother had said.

Shrek was asleep again in bed.

He was trying to find her again but couldn't.

His mind was filled with too much sadness to focus.

He then woke up screaming.

He breathed deeply relaxing.

"_Just a bad dream Shrek._

_Nothing more._

_Let's just focus on Fiona."_ his mind told him.

He then thought of Fiona and how wonderful she was.

He heard her again.

Her voice soothed his soul.

"_Where are you?"_ he thought falling asleep........


	11. Don't Forget

High School Isn't Easy

Snowgre saw jocks teasing a blonde haired kid.

He was wearing a frilly shirt, slender and was dramatic.

"Hey leave him alone!

What did he do to you?" Artie said to them.

"He's a geek like your ogre friend.

He's a walking carpet." They sneered.

Shrek was in the lunch room cooking.

He was skilled at culinary stuff.

It helped the depression go away.

Snowgre knew he hurt because Fiona wasn't here.

"What're you cooking?" HE ASKED HIM.

"pasta, potatoes, veggies.

You're going to love the dessert.

It involves your favourite song." Shrek answered.

Snowgre got excited.

"You rock!" he replied to him.

Artie saw the blonde kid in Home room.

"Hey I'm Artie.

Who're you?" he asked him.

"Charming, Prince Charming.

My mother says good to mix with peers." He answered.

"Uh-huh.

You'd better keep that on the down low.

The others find out, they'll hate you." He told him.

Snowgre saw somebody enter the home room.

It was a female ogre like him.

She had white fur, light blue skin, brown eyes and was slender.

Artie laughed at that.

"_So he's finally in love!_

_Maybe I should help him." _He thought.

"W-Who're y-you?" Snowgre asked her.

"I'm Snowflake.

I started here today.

Who're you?" she said giggling.

"I-I'm S-snowgre." He told her.

"Nice to meet you.

We're the same.

Maybe you'd….. want to have lunch with me?" she told him.

"He'd love to." Artie said for his friend.

"Great." She told them as the bell rang.

"Artie I think I'm in love." Snowgre said to him.

He then saw Shrek putting things in his locker.

He saw sunflowers in there.

"_I wonder who put them there?" _Shrek thought.

"Snowgre maybe you shouldn't talk about Snowflake around Shrek.

It might make him upset." Artie told his artic ogre friend.

Shrek wondered what was wrong with Snowgre.

"Let's just say he found somebody like him." he asked Artie.

"Yeah he wants to be with this person at lunch." the prince told him.

"Oh I understand." Shrek said, his ears drooping sadly.

_"I think he needs help with this_." Artie thought as he walked to lunch.

He saw Snowgre with Snowflake.

He seemed happy.

But Artie was gone too.

He felt more alone than ever.

He then heard Fiona's voice.

"_You're not alone_

_Our hearts are joined together._

_That's why you can hear me even though I'm not with you._

_The bracelet I gave you is enchanted."_ she told him.

Suddenly the lunch room faded and he found himself beside Fiona in her tower room.

"_You came._

_I'm.... sorry." she said touching his face gently._

_"Sorry?_

_What did you do?" Shrek asked her._

_"I left you._

_Because of that, I hurt you in here." she said pointing to her heart._

_"..... I-I forgive you._

_You'll always be my Nakama." Shrek replied to her._

_"That word, it's pretty._

_What does it mean?" she asked softly._

_"It means friend._

_That's what I found in you and more." he told her._

_He then heard something roar._

_"What is that?" he asked._

_"The.... dragon that guards me._

_It destroys any intruders in here." she answered sadly._

_Shrek saw sadness in her eyes._

_He wanted to stay with her forever._

_"Shrek.... just forget about me, okay?_

_Go be with another girl._

_I don't want you to suffer because of me._

_You haven't been yourself since I left." she told him._

_He was about to answer when he heard somebody calling his name....._

"Shrek can you hear us?

Wake up!" Snowgre said shaking him awake.

Shrek's eyes opened slowly.

"He's awake!

Thank goodness!" Artie told him.

"You okay?

You look dizzy." Snowgre told him.

"I'm fine." Shrek said to him.

Snow sighed as she was in her dorm room.

She missed Fiona along with Doris, Sleeping Beauty and Cinderella.

"_If it wasn't for Rapunzel, Fiona would still be here._

_I miss her so..... much!_

_I never told her how I felt."_ she sobbed into a pillow.

Snowgre had gone out with Snowflake that night and Shrek was alone in his house.

Artie felt sorry for him.

He found him eating soup by an ear wax candle he'd made.

"Why be alone?" he asked him.

"Sometimes it's better to be alone especially when your heart is breaking into two.

You wouldn't understand." Shrek replied sadly.

"You freaked us out eariler when you were lying there on the floor.

We thought the worst.

What happened?" Artie replied.

"I was in her tower.

We were together for a few minutes but being with her was like heaven.

She's alone too, hurting like me.

I'm gonna find her toert snd free her myself!" Shrek said.

Artie was getting worried for him.

He felt like he couldn't leave him but had to.

That night Shrek lat awake seeing the wishing star.

"_I won'r forget you._

_I'm gonna find your tower and one day we'll be together._

_That I promise."_ he thought drifting off......


End file.
